Opportunity Rewrite
by royal-chandler
Summary: Lulu has a second chance at life...


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters on the show. ABC does.

Opportunity Rewrite

For what seemed to be the umpteenth time in her life, Lulu was terrified. It was nothing life threatening or entirely dangerous but that didn't make the matter any less frightening. She couldn't stop fidgeting from the moment she had walked through her house door. She dropped into _his_ favorite leather chair in the living room and tried to think of strategies. How would she go about doing it this time around? How would he feel about it? Lulu asked herself. One thing was for sure, she was not going to keep the truth from him. He deserved to know, no matter what the consequences would turn out to be.

"Dillon?" Lulu called loudly, making more noise than necessary. When he didn't come bounding down the stairs instantly, she tried again. "Dillon?"

She knew that he was home, the clock before her read right. She waited impatiently as he took forever to beckon to her call.

Dillon soon appeared to her vision, wearing his hands on his head in mock fashion. "I think my head is about to implode. Why are you so loud?"

"You took too long," she answered while shrugging in the process, "My apologies." Her tone was truthful.

He shrugged also, "Meh…I forgive you." Dillon walked towards her and gently pressed his lips to hers. He smiled against her soft petals, drowning in the simple pleasure of her. He pulled way and trailing his fingers in her hair. "What's the problem?"

Lulu decided to play feign first. "What problem?"

"What problem?" Dillon repeated, "The one I came down here for, Miss Tarzan."

She grinned slyly, "You only call me that in bed."

"That was a sexy attempt," Dillon replied. He sat on the armrest adjacent to her body. "But you can't change the subject, Lulu. I know there's a problem because you are sitting in my chair and you never sit in my chair because you hate it. That's a big flashing neon sign."

"I want to tell you, Dillon, trust that I do but I don't know how." Lulu admitted feeling unsure once again.

Taking her hand into his, Dillon began to massage her delicate digits, "No matter what you say, I'll still be here."

Lulu raised her brow at his promise. "What if I told you I was sleeping behind your back with a French guy named Pierre and the getaway car is right outside and he's just waiting for me to give him the signal—which would be me hanging an iron skillet over your head?"

Dillon chuckled, undaunted. "I'd say you have quite the imagination and have been watching too many of my Mel Brooks movies."

"I love you," Lulu commented simply. "I love you and I want you to give me another chance because you love me."

"What would you need another chance at?" Dillon questioned concerned.

Lulu took a deep breath to keep from growing tight, "At making a life with you."

"Honey, that's what we're doing right now. We became independent and found a life for ourselves, one that suited us, not our families. We bought this house together didn't we?"

Lulu shook her head and withdrew her hands from his. She rose from the couch and started to pace the room. "Dillon…it's about what we put in this house to make it a home. How much we take of the outside world and how we let it effect our decisions."

Dillon, in turn, couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on. What wasn't he seeing? He gazed into her eyes, those beautiful sea green pools. They shimmered with tears, showing a journey for a lost heroine. "Lulu, will you just tell me?" His tone was close to pleading.

Her fists clenched and unclenched by her side. Lulu opened her mouth to speak but the words couldn't come out so she tried again, "I-I'm pregnant with your child, Dillon. Again."

Dillon remained silent and at that moment it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Lulu started to tremble and couldn't stop herself from shaking at his response. Her soft whimpers woke him up from his trance and he arrived near her in quick strides. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry," Lulu choked out.

"No, Lulu, don't be sorry." Dillon quickly told her. "It's just a lot to take in."

Her head rested against his chest and she listened to his heartbeat. It was steady and that meant he wasn't panicking. "I've been having symptoms for the past week and I when the thought—possibility entered my head, I couldn't wait. So I went to the doctor, I didn't want to take a home pregnancy test. It brought back memories but I guess my condition will as well." She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I'm nervous, Dillon."

He unconsciously began stroking her soft side and gave her a small smile. "Lulu, I understand your anxiety. To be honest, I'm starting to feel it too. When you first had your abortion, I was so mad at you…mad at the fact that you had taken away my chance but I wasn't ready. Nowhere near ready but I am now. You and I are in this together."

"We're not even married," Lulu reminded him with defeat. "Kids need a family, one that's stable and legal. We both know how it is to grow up with separated parents."

"I think that we turned out alright," Dillon cleared his throat, considering his next inquiry. "Do you want to get married?"

Lulu gazed at him with soft eyes and quietly replied. "I don't know. But I know that..." she began to trail off.

"What," Dillon urged. "Finish that statement."

"I know that you're the reason I get up in the morning. Everyday I look forward to hearing one of your stupid jokes and listen intently to something new you've learned about directing. How passionate you are about who you are. You make me feel important and needed, Dillon and it's the greatest feeling ever. I already fall asleep in your arms and wake up in them. Before this baby, I would have said that marriage is just a formality. You know better than anyone that commitment scares the living daylights out of me. But now there's this life inside of me and he or she is my top priority now. It's no longer about what I want." Lulu explained in full detail. "This is a change and it's the good kind."

"Give me your left hand." Dillon requested firmly and she did without hesitance. Dillon removed a silver sterling ring from his pinky finger and confidently slid it onto her ring finger.

Lulu shook her head, "Dillon, you don't have to do this."

Dillon smiled at her reassuringly, "You don't believe that anymore than I do."

Lulu stared at the jewelry that had a found a new home on her left hand, "We're not giving in are we?"

Dillon pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, then two more. "We're only plunging deeper into our love."

She laughed in response, joy filling the living room they currently stood in. "Nine months of swollen feet; morning, afternoon and night sickness and mood swings…"

Dillon gazed at her affectionately, listening as she went on. Suddenly, he realized that he couldn't wait for all of these things to happen. He was going to be a father, it would be challenging but they would get through it together. He had never been more sure of anything. This would be his meaning, sharing a life with Lesley Lu Spencer and this child. God had given them this chance before but they had been blinded by adolescence. Now they had more maturity and they would learn as time goes on.

"Dillon?" her voice broke into his thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," he grinned as he took her hand placing his lips against her engagement ring. "I was just thinking about our happy ending."

Lulu's eyes sparkled teasingly. "You watch too many movies."

The End


End file.
